ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WB Kids: Armageddon/Tropes
Tropes *'Adaptational Badass:' **Alexis **Gayle ** *'Adaptational Heroism:' seeing the world he knew was destroyed, Aku understood that his ways were wrong after all and decided to TBD. *'Adaptational Jerkass:' **Tina basically became almost like Daffy in personality, now sharing his short temper, selfishness and greediness with her. ** *'Adaptational Nice Guy:' as seen in flashbacks, Sylvester is way nicer towards Tweety than he usually is. *'Adaptational Villainy:' Lola has fallen into this, since she is the primary antagonist, as well as most of the villains that were once good. *'Adaptational Wimp:' **Charlotte has lost all her powers and became more cowardly and less brave as a result of losing Maria and TBD. ** *'Adorkable:' Bugs falls to this category. *'Badass Adorable:' Alexis, Abigail, Ashi, Bugs and Scooby both fall to this category. *'Butt Monkey:' Fred Fredburger only in one issue. Also goes to Daffy, TBD. * *'Darker and Edgier:' since this is like an apocalypse comic, the characters become more serious... except for the Warners, of course. *'Friend to All Children:' Bugs Bunny, as one of the five adults of the group (the others being Ashi, Nessie, Ogopogo and Scooby), is generally nice to Abigail, Alexis and Shaggy. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' even though it is a mature comic, there are some hidden jokes. **In issue, Daffy accidentally caught Tina showering as TBD. ** *'Heel-Face Turn:' some villains end up doing that: **For example, Luck in issue has a serious change of heart, changing back to the Luck that the Tears once loved, when he realized that Pepe is tricking him into doing cruel stuff. As a result, he saves Abigail and Anna from meeting their demise, and chokes Pepe to death. **See Adaptational Heroism. **See I Can Change My Beloved. *'I Can Change My Beloved:' the main reason why Bugs forgave Lola, despite all she did during the comic's course: he knew that she was still the same girl he knew, despite her corrupted state, and down there, she regrets all she did. After hearing that, she felt guilty for all the incidents, considering herself as a "monster" and ended up redeeming, much to the heroes' happiness. *'Jerkass:' Daffy as usual, as well as Tina, due to their TBD. * *'Odd Couple:' **Bugs and Daffy **Alexis and Evelynn. ** * Trivia * YMMV *'Complete Monster:' TBD *'Memetic Mutation:' TBD * Awesome * Heartwarming *Despite all odds they had during years, Daffy does care about Bugs and Porky and considers them his best friends. * Tear Jerker *Alexis' reaction when she found out that Collin became evil. (reserved for GreenGrass) * *Collin's sacrifice. Shortly after snapping out of it (and the mind control machine being destroyed), he finds that Alexis is about to get stabbed by Lola, and saves her from being stabbed... but he gets stabbed in the heart in the process. A dying Collin tells Alexis he will never hurt her. As he dies peacefully, Alexis bursts into tears. Damn, Alexis even blames herself for his sacrifice in the sequel WB Kids: Apocalypse. Funny While the comic is dramatic, the comic, at times, does have some funny moments. *In one scene, a Woolie suddenly flipped screaming that Jack is dead, flipping a table in the process. *Yakko, Wakko and Dot are comic reliefs of the comic. Nightmare Fuel *